leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY032
* Closed * * }} The Aura Storm! (Japanese: メガルカリオ対メガルカリオ！波導の嵐！！ Mega Lucario VS Mega Lucario! The Storm!!) is the 32nd episode of the , and the 831st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 12, 2014 and in the United States on August 23, 2014. Blurb As our heroes watch in amazement, Korrina's Lucario finally Mega Evolves! Ash challenges Mega Lucario to a battle on the spot, and Korrina excitedly agrees. But something seems to be wrong with Lucario—it completely loses control of itself, ignoring its Trainer's commands and flying into a rage! It's about to unleash a savage attack on an exhausted Pikachu when Gurkinn sends out his own Lucario to stand in the way. At the Pokémon Center, Gurkinn expresses concern about Lucario's violent reaction to Mega Evolution, and challenges Korrina to a battle against his own Mega Lucario. Korrina is confident, but shortly into the challenge, her Lucario starts to enter its battle rage again. Gurkinn quickly calls the battle to a halt and orders Korrina and Lucario to seek out one of his former teachers on Pomace Mountain for special training. Our heroes decide to join her on this new journey! Plot After getting the Lucarionite, Korrina is excited to have finally Mega Evolved her . Wondering how powerful Lucario now is, presents a machine to measure the Pokémon's power. challenges Korrina to a battle to which she agrees, eager to test out Lucario's new strength. Korrina begins the match with Lucario's , which flies out of its hand after blocking 's . The force of the bone is so powerful that it causes an explosion as it hits the nearby mountain. Ash moves to disorient Lucario with , but Pikachu is stopped by Lucario's successive es. Pikachu manages to avoid it as Lucario's eyes start to glow red as it increases in aggressiveness, and it blocks Pikachu's escape paths. Without Korrina's orders, Lucario punches Pikachu away. Ash orders Pikachu to use , but Lucario evades and punches down Pikachu and howls. Crazed, it swings Pikachu around by its tail as the trainers look on in horror. Lucario kicks Pikachu again as he struggles to get on his feet, and Korrina yells for it to stop. Ash runs to his fallen Pikachu and shields him, but Lucario still advances. Korrina tells it not to attack, but Lucario ignores her command and goes to Power-Up Punch Ash and Pikachu. Thinking quickly, Gurkinn releases his own to block Korrina's. Korrina's Lucario collapses and returns to its non-Mega Evolved form. The group goes to the Pokémon Center, where Ash gets back his healed Pikachu. However, Lucario remains in care, exhausted. Gurkinn tells Korrina that there are times where at first a Pokémon may get manipulated by their own powers, and Korrina apologizes to Ash and Pikachu for what happened during the battle. Korrina feels bad, but Ash reassures her that things will be fine. Gurkinn, however, is not convinced. McGinty returns with the Lucarionite fitted to an arm band, as well as a replacement picture of the trainers. The group sits down to talk, with Ash and noting the difference between Korrina's Mega Evolution and Diantha's. The battle was the first time Lucario did not listen to Korrina and Gurkinn explains that Lucario couldn't control its own Aura. Gurkinn says Korrina needs to learn how to control Mega Evolution, being a Gym Leader. Just then, Lucario returns, healed and back to its old self. Korrina gives it the arm band holding the Lucarionite. Gurkinn invites Korrina outside for a Pokémon battle. Korrina is eager to prove her worth, but Gurkinn remains convinced she still does not understand Mega Evoution. Before beginning to battle, both trainers Mega Evolve their Lucarios. Korrina begins with Power-Up Punch, which Gurkinn's Lucario blocks with its Aura. Gurkinn follows up with , and Korrina mimics the attack, the two Lucario engaging in close combat. Though Korrina gains an early lead, her Lucario is unable to deflect Gurkinn's Lucario's . When Korrina's Lucario gets back to its feet, it once again has its dangerous look. Korrina attempts to get Lucario to power up using , but Lucario neglects to obey instead and heads for a Power-Up Punch, which Gurkinn's Lucario dodges with its superior Aura. Lucario continues to disobey Korrina's orders and is knocked out by another Aura Sphere. The battle over, Korrina's Lucario returns to normal. Korrina is frustrated over not being able to use Mega Evolution properly. Gurkinn tells her that the problem is due to Lucario's overconfidence and Korrina's inability to understand her Pokémon. Gurkinn tells her she has a ways to go before really becoming the Gym Leader of Shalour City. Gurkinn orders her to train anew. He tells her to go to Pomace Mountain, where a trainer that can Mega Evolve resides. Ash and his friends offer to accompany Korrina to the mountain, reassuring her that she'll soon learn to master Mega Evolution. Major events * Korrina's Lucario Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario for the first time. * has another with Korrina, but it is interrupted when Lucario goes out of control in its Mega Evolved state. * Gurkinn sends Korrina, accompanied by Ash and , to Pomace Mountain to train with a Mega Evolution Trainer living there. Debuts Pokémon debuts Main series debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Korrina * Gurkinn * McGinty Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: Mega (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Lucario) * (Gurkinn's; Mega Lucario) * (Diantha's; Mega Gardevoir; flashback) Trivia * This was chosen by Kanata Hongō as the third episode of Pocket Monsters Anime Premier 10. * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * and Korrina narrate the preview for the next episode. * This is the first time the Pokémon Quiz segment features a Mega Evolution. * Music from Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice is used in this episode. * The name of this episode is shared with 's in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Errors Dub edits * In the Who's That Pokémon segment, the audio says it is Lucario, while it is in fact . * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Korrina in the dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |de= |id= |el= |it= |fi= |es_eu= |pt_br= |fr_eu= |pl= |sv= |ru= |th= |no= |da= |ko= |vi= Mega Lucario đấu với Mega Lucario! Bão khí công!! |tr= |he= |}} 032 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Der Aura-Sturm! es:EP836 fr:XY032 it:XY032 ja:XY編第31話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第32集